Debe ser bueno
by Holie-Bonny
Summary: "Debe ser bueno ser un idiota, es increíble, casi podría envidiarte" le dije una vez a Naruto sin saber que yo mismo marcaría mi propio destino...


_Mientras buscaba la manera de perder el tiempo para no hacer lo que realmente debo hacer, me encontré con este fic que escribí hace ya varios meses (pues aunque no haya publicado mucho el año pasado, no significa que no haya escrito nada XD), en fin, la base del fic está inspirada en un mini comic que me encontré por ahí "Must be nice" que pertenece a la usuaria ROCZ de DeviantArt. Pero como es una constante en mí, tiendo a cambiar un poquitín las cosas, de manera que el resultado sea más personal y no una copia de lo ya hecho. Es por esa razón que sin querer terminé escribiendo un poco más de Sarada de lo que tenía planeado (sólo haría mención de ella y ya, así que si su personalidad no está acorde a la real me disculpo de antemano, ya que desconozco al personaje u.u), además de que busqué una manera un tanto desesperada de justificar la ausencia de Sasuke, quién por cierto, admito que desde hace mucho cayó de mi gracia, pero esa es otra historia._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí describo me pertenecen (ni la base de la historia XD)_ _._

* * *

...

...

 **Debe ser bueno**

Camino con paso lento mientras observo los vespertinos rayos del sol atravesando el follaje de los árboles, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que estuve en _Konohagakure_ , sin duda ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui, principalmente buscando algo que le dé de nuevo sentido a mi vida. Así es, mi ansiada pelea contra Naruto, en la que ambos perdimos nuestros brazos, sucedió hace ya tiempo, ahora tengo más de treinta años de edad y me dirijo a la aldea, a las tierras en donde se encontraba el distrito de mi gente, a la mansión de mi familia.

Escucho el crujir de las hojas secas debajo de mis pies mientras camino. La verdad no es que me apetezca o me sienta ansioso por llegar, solamente lo hago porque no podría negarle nada a esa niña. Sarada, mi hija. Francamente no puedo evitar asistir a su cumpleaños número trece, no después de haber olvidado su cara debido a mi eterna ausencia en la familia, debo admitir que no lo hice exactamente por ella sino por su madre, todavía me pregunto cómo llegó a pasar algo entre nosotros, cómo es que se dieron las condiciones para el nacimiento de esa niña. Ciertamente ella no tiene la culpa de haber sido la consecuencia del error más grande de mi vida, es por eso que no la odio, es más, debo admitir que si existe algo en el mundo que realmente me interesa es ella y nada más. O al menos es lo que me obligo a creer, tanto por mí, por Sarada y por _aquella_ persona. Lo que menos deseo es lastimar a terceros más de lo que ya lo he hecho.

Debajo de mi capa azul llevo oculto el regalo para mi hija, es un libro de aventuras, no estaba seguro sobre qué otra cosa obsequiarle pues aunque me avergüence admitirlo, poco la conozco realmente. Tomo aire hasta inflar mis pulmones a tope procurando mantener mi semblante sereno, preparándome porque al llegar a la villa ya sé lo que me espera, las miradas indiscretas de la gente después de la odisea por la que pasé en mis años de adolescencia, ya que parece que el mundo se niega a olvidar mis equivocaciones. Por eso viajo solo por el mundo, para buscar una guarida a las habladurías de los demás, para encontrar la soledad cuya compañía es la única que no me molesta después de las erróneas decisiones que he tomado. Sigo caminando lentamente y en el horizonte alcanzo a distinguir la aldea en la que pasé toda mi infancia, los recuerdos me atacan de nuevo pero como siempre trato de ignorarlos.

Atravieso la puerta de entrada a la aldea, tal parece que no ha cambiado en nada desde que me fui, solamente alcanzo a distinguir tres rostros nuevos esculpidos en la montaña, ellos son Tsunade, la quinta Hokage, Kakashi- _sensei_ , el sexto y Naruto, el séptimo. Como pensé, las miradas de los aldeanos están puestas sobre mí pero yo las ignoro como siempre. Instintivamente mi paso se acelera, no quiero permanecer mucho más tiempo en este lugar, mi plan es sencillo: llegar a la mansión, darle el regalo a Sarada, saludar a su madre e irme de nuevo; sé que esto último hará sufrir a mi hija, pero quedarme en la aldea no es una opción pues sería mucho peor para todos, tal vez ella nunca lo entienda pero es la verdad y nunca sabrá cuanto lo lamento, sobre todo porque ella no tiene la culpa.

Me he adentrado al territorio de mi clan, es absurdo pensar esto pero realmente lo siento vivo después de mucho tiempo, tal vez sea porque ahora hay gente habitando aquí. Continúo caminando a la casa de mi familia, es una lástima pero por más que lo intentase, todavía no siento un lazo que me una realmente a ellas, creo que mi ausencia ha servido de algo después de todo y arriesgándome a sonar cínico y descarado, es por ello que quizás no me arrepiento de mis actos, porque este sentimiento es algo que supera mis fuerzas, es un poco difícil de explicar o quizás… lo complicado sea admitir la verdad de mis nefastos pensamientos, porque no sólo me implican a mí sino que sin quererlo perjudican a la _persona_ que más me importa en todo el mundo y esta actitud egoísta me convierte en el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra.

Me paro frente a la mansión, es la más grande de lo que queda del distrito, aún me parece como si hubiera sido ayer que esto sólo representaba tristeza para mí, me acerco al pórtico y abro la puerta, no me sorprende para nada encontrarme con Sarada que rápido se abalanza sobre mí dándome la bienvenida a casa, le muestro una sonrisa, tal vez la más sincera de todas las que he mostrado en mi vida, simplemente no puedo odiarla.

Palpo su cabeza con ternura, sobre todo porque esa niña me ha demostrado lo que es aferrarse a la vida aun cuando no existió amor ni siquiera para su concepción, por eso la admiro, porque a pesar de ser pequeña me ha dado una gran lección sin siquiera saberlo. Veo que detrás de ella se acerca su amiga Chōchō, no me cuesta mucho recordar de quien es hija. Ella me saluda con cortesía y no paso desapercibido el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Es linda, no puedo evitar pensarlo, sin duda no se parece en nada a su padre. Asiento con la cabeza correspondiendo el saludo de la pequeña y me dirijo a Sarada para entregarle su regalo, no es mucho lo que le puedo ofrecer ahora o quizás lo que ella desearía pero por el momento es todo lo que se me ocurre y puedo darle.

Sarada lo recoge con un brillo especial en su cara, lo cual me comprueba que todavía es una niña, me agradece con una sonrisa tierna y vuelve a abrazarme a lo que yo respondo rodeando su cuerpo con mi brazo sano, creo que es algo que debería hacer más a menudo, demostrarle mi afecto de vez en cuando, sin embargo, existe algo que me detiene y no sé de qué se trate.

La verdad es que no puedo mentirme, sé muy bien el porqué permanezco alejado de esta aldea, Sarada me recuerda quién es su madre y eso me molesta de sobremanera, tal vez si fuera otra persona, _aquella_ _persona_ , las cosas serían bastante diferentes. Trato de ignorar estos pensamientos y me alejo un poco de mi hija con la justificación de felicitarla por su cumpleaños pero mi mente sigue vagando en aquello que pudo ser si mi orgullo no hubiese nublado mis verdaderos sentimientos, tal vez Sarada sería muy distinta físicamente de lo que ahora es y no dejo de pensar en que si así hubiese sido sería más que perfecta, sobre todo porque significaría que mi vida también sería perfecta.

No puedo pensar en esas cosas en la fiesta de mi hija, ella no tiene la culpa y no puedo hacerle esto, le pregunto por su madre tratando de seguir al pie de la letra mi plan, ella me señala hacia el jardín y dice que se encuentra en ese lugar, revuelvo por última vez su oscuro cabello con la promesa de volver con ella antes de irme y me adentro en la casa, escucho voces y risas mientras más me acerco al lugar en el que se encuentra mi autonombrada esposa, realmente no me importa lo que ella diga ni lo que la gente crea con respecto a eso pues no estoy aquí por ninguno de ellos.

A quién engaño, me molesta que diga que es mi esposa, pero supongo que no puedo rebatirle debido a la existencia de Sarada. De cualquier manera, ya es tarde para lamentarme por lo que pudo ser y nunca fue, aspiro fuertemente antes de continuar mi propósito, recordando la razón del porqué evito tanto esta aldea, para alejar mis pensamientos de _ella_ , la única mujer que realmente me ha llegado a interesar de una forma que me es difícil de explicar. En el camino me encuentro con Boruto, el primogénito de Naruto quien me recibe contándome todo lo aprendido en su paso por la academia, se parece mucho a su padre y no me queda más que escucharle unos momentos, me atrevo a aconsejarle y después le dejo, realmente me duele pensar en quién es su madre pues su mirada esperanzadora me recuerda mucho a ella, trago saliva ignorando este pesar que me envuelve de pies a cabeza, en verdad debo retirarme lo antes posible.

Al divisar a Sakura en el jardín todo da un giro inesperado, nunca se me ocurrió que podría llegar a pasar esto, me quedo pasmado por unos minutos que me parecen eternos, en los que el habla se me ha ido por completo. Sakura platica animadamente con Naruto y su esposa. Mis ojos se fijan en la tímida figura de Hinata y la sonrisa angelical que adorna su tierna expresión, debí imaginar que ella estaría aquí. Nadie nota mi presencia aún y creo que eso es lo mejor, no puedo evitar observarla, recorrer su inocente figura con la mirada, se ve mucho más linda que antes, tal parece que su inseguridad pasó a segundo término gracias al _dobe_ y yo me digo que 'eso' _debe ser bueno_ , rememorando una escena de mi pubertad.

Sin quererlo, mis pensamientos viajan automáticamente al pasado, a mis constantes peleas con Naruto, un día le dije eso mismo para burlarme al sentirme superior a él por verlo fracasar constantemente, sobre todo al invitar a Sakura a salir y ser rechazado de forma tan deprimente, no obstante, parecía que nada le afectaba en lo absoluto "debe ser bueno ser un idiota" pronuncié con sumo desprecio burlándome de su desdicha "es increíble, casi podría envidiarte" continúe con altanería, aunque sin darme cuenta que al mismo tiempo externé mis verdaderos sentimientos, el rubio comenzó su berrinche como siempre, nada nuevo en él por supuesto, "Sasuke, bastardo" me respondió ardiendo en cólera y yo me reí de su infantil rabieta "algún día te venceré" me sentenció y no le di mayor importancia al asunto.

Poco escuché de sus gritos después de eso, mi atención se desvió hacia el frente en donde pasaba caminando el equipo ocho, particularmente mis ojos se fijaron en la chica Hyuga, todavía llevaba el cabello corto y caminaba entre Shino y Kiba, oculta tras las varias capas de ropa que tanto la caracterizan. Sin darme cuenta, mi corazón bombeó desbocado al ver su níveo rostro siempre distante, la única persona que realmente me interesaba que se fijara en mí era la única para la que no existía. Siempre llevaba esa tímida sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa angelical que sólo ella era capaz de lucir con autenticidad, la sangre se extendió hasta mi cara y apenas si entendí que Naruto me reclamaba que lo escuchara, ya era demasiado tarde, Hyuga Hinata ocupó por completo mis pensamientos.

Pero ¿por qué precisamente tuvo que ser ella? ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo fue que comenzó a captar mi atención, para cualquiera era una niña que fácilmente pasaba desapercibida, nunca fue buena en las artes ninja y tartamudeaba mucho al hablar, supongo que esa fue la principal razón de que yo la notara. Admito que al principio me parecían molestos sus constantes fracasos, una chica igual al torpe de Naruto, pero hubo un momento en que todo cambió. Tal vez fuera porque sin quererlo llegué a conocerla en secreto.

Yo era un niño solitario que deambulaba sin compañía por los corredores de la academia, fue así como me di cuenta de sus misteriosas andanzas, fueron varias las ocasiones en que la vi entrenar a escondidas, poniendo mucho empeño en su tarea y recordando que por lo menos en las prácticas no era buena, realmente me sorprendió el esmero con el que buscaba alcanzar a los demás, eso mismo me hizo pensar en mí y en mi pequeña búsqueda por superar a mi hermano. No obstante, también la vi desmoronarse con cada tropiezo que daba al darse cuenta de que sus esfuerzos siempre parecían ser en vano, debo admitir que aunque no me diera cuenta del todo yo sufría con ella y secretamente deseaba que alcanzara sus objetivos, tal vez fue en ese momento en que la empatía me ligó a ella, aunque nunca creí que fuera hacerlo para el resto de mis días. Fueron muchas las horas en las que la observé mientras nos encontrábamos en la escuela y ese mismo tiempo fue el que ella no se percató de mi existencia. Yo la escuchaba con atención por debajo del barullo del resto de la clase, y no podía evitar molestarme al percatarme que solamente Naruto era capaz de arrancarle esos furiosos sonrojos mientras que yo era un fantasma para ella cuando pasaba a su lado.

Sin embargo, supongo que mi trauma infantil por lo sucedido con mi familia borró de mi cabeza todo aquello que no estuviera relacionado con mi ansiada venganza, fue por eso que la indiferencia de la primogénita Hyuga no me molestó, aprendí a vivir con ello pues me encerré en mi pequeña burbuja de rencor, empecinado en que no necesitaba ese absurdo sentimiento al que todos llaman amor. Aunque de vez en cuando, mi mirada se perdía al encontrarla y me bastaba con verla sonreír sin importar que no fuera para mí, pues por mucho que lo negara debía admitir que su sonrisa lo era todo en este mundo y automáticamente le otorgaba un respiro a mi desolada existencia.

La verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme arrepentido por no haberle dado la importancia necesaria, todavía me pregunto cómo habría sido mi vida conyugal si Sarada hubiera sido nuestra hija. Quizás no sería reacio en permanecer cerca de mi familia, si Hinata hubiese sido su madre estoy seguro de que la pequeña no sufriría con mis constantes ausencias. Pero la vida no siempre nos da lo que deseamos y debemos cargar con las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones. Sólo me resta imaginar que en algún mundo distante y recóndito, Hinata y yo terminamos juntos, que mi preciada hija tendría sus hermosos ojos blancos y el tierno brillo que refleja la sonrisa de la mujer que ahora le es fiel a mi mejor amigo. Sólo puedo suponer lo agradable y diferente que sería mi vida si la tuviera a ella conmigo, siendo la madre de Sarada o yo, el padre de Boruto y Himawari. Aún me pregunto si el rubio se merece a la mujer más pura de esta aldea tomando en cuenta que siempre la ignoró así como ella lo hizo conmigo, ciertamente no la culpo por ello sino a mí, pero me duele pensar en que la vida haya terminado de esta manera cuando yo noté su existencia mucho antes que los demás. Naruto, más te vale apreciar esto que ahora tienes y jamás dejarlo ir.

Ahora que los tres, Sakura, Naruto y Hinata, han notado mi presencia y que me llaman para que me acerque, no puedo dejar de pensar en la infantil disputa que tuve con el _dobe_ aquella vez, «tenías razón… definitivamente me venciste, Naruto…» pienso mientras me acerco a ellos aunque mi atención se centra solamente en Hinata, «realmente debe ser bueno…» mis ojos se pierden en su tierno rostro, que me muestra una maravillosa mezcla de inocencia y madurez en un armonioso equilibrio y que la hace lucir perfecta… «Naruto, no tienes idea de lo mucho que ahora te envidio…».

 **FIN**

...

...

* * *

 _Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, correcciones, aclaraciones, amenazas de muerte o cualquier cosa, no duden en dejarlo por aquí abajo n.n_

 _Muchas gracias a todo aquel o aquella valiente que llegó hasta aquí abajo, no hay mucho que pueda decir sobre esto, sólo que es lo más corto que he escrito, estoy acostumbrada a escribir páginas y páginas en word así que esto es raro y aún más tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que utilizo esta clase de narrador personaje y aun mejor, en presente continuo, tal vez por eso me guste mucho este fic. También debo mencionar que la imagen la saqué del mismo comic en el que me basé, espero que no se moleste la chica, yo lo vería como un homenaje a su arte y su historia n.n_

 _Por otra parte, quise publicar este fic para agradecer la espera de aquellos que siguen los otros dos, estoy escribiendo el capítulo 19 de_ Un abismo llamado soledad _y tengo terminado hasta el capítulo 5 de_ La sociedad de la Hoja _(voy escribiendo uno y uno) :D, así pues, sin más que decir por el momento me despido hasta nuevo aviso, espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación al mini comic y cualquier comentario que haya lo responderé por mensaje privado puesto que no habrá más capítulos (si alguien que no tenga cuenta deja su_ review _sería genial que me ayudaran dejándome algún contacto, el que sea, pero me gustaría dar respuesta a todos, digo, si quieren, no los obligo n.n). Besos y abrazos desde la distancia._

Gracias por leer.


End file.
